Em's Ultimate Imagine Your Ship Collection
by EmeraldsandAmethyst
Summary: Have some tiny ficlets and drabbles written for tumblr imagines. Shipping trash and crack fic chapters ahoy. Ch 1 is an index with a summary of each ship and prompt FYI. Will have more pairings & characters than site allows to tag.
1. Index

_**Notes** : I'm very slowly organizing this site's fics. The upload system is so awful compared to AO3 uuggghhhhhhh. Sorry for the mess while I get it sorted out._

1\. Index

2\. Ship: SpideyNova

Text of Ficlet Moved to _The Cosmic Frontier: Chapter Three._

Who's the one who says, "Look behind you. But don't be obvious."? And which one is the bastard that turns their entire body around and goes, "WHERE?!"?

3\. Ship: PowerFist

which one of your otp is the *raises voice just enough to be heard across the aisle* "do you want chips?" and which one is the *at full volume* "I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR DORITOS"

4\. Ship: SpideyNova

Text of Ficlet Moved to _The Cosmic Frontier: Chapter One_

Challenge Ficlet. Write SpideyNova angst with the prompt: "This is exactly what it looks like."

5\. Ship: PepperRony

Challenge Ficlet. Write PepperXTony with the prompt: "Bad time for this, I know, but I think I'm in love with you and we really should take care of this first, but just in case. Yeah, I love you."

6\. Ship: SpideyNova

Text of Ficlet Moved to _Shine Bright: Chapter One._

Challenge Ficlet. Write SpideyNova with the prompt: "Why is that glowing!?"

7\. Ship: PowerFist

Challenge Ficlet. Write PowerFist with the prompt: "You want **more**?"

8\. Ship: SpideyNova

Text of Ficlet Moved to _Shine Bright: Chapter Two_.

Request Fic. More SpideyNova 3

9\. Ship: SpideyNova

Prompt Ficlet. SpideyNova with the prompt "Bad time for this, I know, but I think I'm in love with you and we really should take care of this first, but just in case. Yeah, I love you."

10\. Ship: SpideyFist

Prompt Fill. SpideyFist with the prompts "Kiss me now, you idiot." and "Why is that glowing?" and "Why do I have a tail?!" and surprise bonus: with cherries on top

11\. Ship: SpideyNova

Prompt Fill. Write asker's prompt of "Wait, did he touch my hand on purpose? Maybe I could drop a small hint and see if he notices."

12\. Ship: SpideyFist

Prompt Fill. Write asker's prompt of them getting into a fight and then making up.

13\. Ship: SpideyNova

Text of Ficlet Moved to The Cosmic Frontier Chapter Four.

Prompt Fill. SpideyNova with the prompt "Kiss me now, you idiot."

14\. Ships: SpideyNova & PowerFist

Prompt Fill. SpideyNova and PowerFist with the prompt "I'm sorry I made you cry. Please, how can I fix this?"

15\. Ship: SpideyNova

Text of Ficlet Moved to _The Cosmic Frontier: Chapter Two_.

Prompt Fill. SpideyNova with the prompt "Wait, wait, wait, what happened to plans B through L?"

16\. Ship: SpideyNova

Imagine Peter using Sam's helmet as a cereal bowl.

17\. Ship: SpideyNova

Text of Ficlet Moved to _The Cosmic Frontier: Chapter Five_.

Prompt Fill. SpideyNova with the prompt "Well, we probably shouldn't have named it The Titanic..."

18\. Ship: SpideyPool

Prompt Fill. SpideyPool with the prompt "Oh, take me to church!"

19\. Ship: SpideyNova

Tumblr drabble. Sam builds a Nova style teleporter to prank Peter.

20\. Ship: SpideyNova

Tumblr drabble. Prompt from imagine-otps "Imagine your OTP doodling on each other because they are bored."

21\. Ship: SpideyNova

Request Ficlet. Sam and Peter are lured to the movies under false pretenses by their friends.

22\. Ship: SpideyNova

Tumblr ask. Does Sam get mad about inaccuracies in Star Wars?

Set in the near-ish future of my 'Extra-verse' AU.

23\. Ship: Kiggy (Kaine Parker/Miguel O'Hara)

Tumblr ask. Kaine cuddling with Miguel.

24\. Ship: PowerSpidey

Tumblr ask.

25\. Ship: PowerSpidey

Tumblr ask.

26\. Ship: SpideyPool

Prompt fill. SpideyPool with "Gee, that was fun."

27\. Ship: SpideyPool

Prompt fill. SpideyPool with the prompt, "Why is that glowing!?"

28\. Ship: Luke/Jess/Danny

Prompt fill. OT3 Luke Cage/Danny Rand/Jessica Jones with the prompt, "They kept the room warm, at least."

29\. Ship: Luke/Jess/Danny

Prompt fill. OT3 Luke Cage/Danny Rand/Jessica Jones with the prompt, 18. "This is exactly what it looks like."


	2. Fifty-Nine

_Milky Way Galaxy, Perseus Arm, Omicron-Persei XII_

"Hey, Webs, look behind you. I think we've picked up some 'friends'," Sam said casually, leaning in close as they walked through the elevated skyways of the heavily industrialized city, "But, don't be–"

"What?!" Peter said, flipping around and turning his head wildly, "Where?"

"–obvious," Sam finished with a sigh and facepalm.


	3. Two Hundred and Nineteen

**_author's note:_** I can't figure out how to format strikethroughs on . so just pretend anything enclosed in slashes like /so/ has been struck through. [le sigh.]

* * *

 _Some Hole in the Wall Authentic Import Grocer That Convinces the Reader That The Author has in Fact Been to New York, New York, New York, United States, Earth, Sol System_

Luke contemplated the selection of chips displayed on the aisle before him while Danny wandered down, picking out /drinks/ /condiments/ liter sized bottles of liquid from the other side of the aisle.

There were unfamiliar brands with pictures of puffed chips and happy shrimps. And smiling cuttlefish. And exuberant squid.

"There are **squid chips** , Danny," Luke said, though Danny had made it all the way down this aisle and was now making his way up the next one. Luke squinted at a particularly small package of seafood snacks with an offensively cheerful squid mascot. It was, upon closer reflection, actually dried squid.

"Gross," Luke complained, to himself mostly. Raising his voice just loud enough for Danny to hear him, he called out, "Danny boy, you want any chips?"

"I'm always a slut for doritos!" Danny yelled back at full volume, a smile in his voice.

"Danny Jesus Christ what the fuck," Luke hissed as he grabbed the nearest bag of Doritos, Rock Hard Taco flavored because /the other had a picture of some kind of chicken dish on it/ Danny was an asshole and the universe hated him.


	4. Four Hundred and Thirty-Six

spideyandnova asked:  
idk if you like spideynova but it'd be really cool if you wrote number 18 about it :))) it can be angsty if you want to, its all up to you

 _((Oh honey, sugar, sweetie pie, I may not be the captain of ship SpideyNova but I am most definitely an officer LOL. I will try my best to angst that prompt up for you.))_

"What's up, Bucket Head?" Peter asked as he climbed into their shared flat from the only window. Sam, in full superhero gear, gave a start.

"W-webs! You're back early," Sam said, hastily flipping his sketchpad closed.

"Slow night," Peter said, pulling off his mask, "Besides, I thought I saw an UFO. And that's really more your speed."

"Ah, hahaha, yeah. Space stuff. That's me," Sam said pushing away from the desk and floating close to Peter. Peter raised his eyebrow and looked around the room. Balls of crumpled paper were strewn on the floor near the trash can, some even having made it inside. Sam was concentrating very intently on his shadow on the floor.

"Soooo," Peter began.

"Nova finish your das't note and get on with it! These stupid humies keep ogling Groot!" Rocket's yelled from the hallway.

"I… I am Groot," Groot said in apology.

"Um, I can explain, this…" Sam raised his head, eyes hidden behind the glow of the Nova Force cheeks wet, "this is exactly what it looks like."

Peter dropped his mask in shock.

"Sam? You're… you're leaving?" Peter said dazedly, then narrowing his eyes, "You were gonna leave without TELLING ME?!"

"Webs, I'm sorry, but I gotta go. Right now. I don't," Sam hiccuped, " I don't know how long I'm gonna be gone. I'm sorry. Master Rocket thinks he knows where my dad is. I've gotta-" Sam pushed the heels of his hands to his eyes, shoving his helmet askew.

"H-hey, Bucket Head, that's great news! And I made it back so I'll just come with yo-"

"NO!" Sam shouted, reaching out to pull Peter into a tight hug. He knocked his helmet off as he buried his face into the crook of Peter's neck. Peter held him up effortlessly, staring at him in confusion.

"No," Sam whispered against his neck, "I can't… I'm not… I couldn't handle losing you, too."

Before Peter had a chance to do more than hold his trembling boyfriend in his arms, he realized they were no longer alone.

"Nova stop being so _flarking_ dramatic. Like your weird spider boy is any safer on Earth," Rocket snorted, tail lashing. His disgust at having to set paw back on Earth plain.

"I am Groot," Groot chastized.

"I ain't got time to be nice, and anyways it's still true!" Rocket sulked.

"I am Groot," Groot offered to Sam.

"Yeah… Yeah, you're right Groot," Sam said, pushing away from Peter and rubbing at his eyes with the back of his arm. Peter scooped up Sam's helmet and his mask.

"Right! To space!" Peter said, pulling on his mask.

* * *

 _((I think I might be terrible at writing 100 words or less, oops. Hopefully that is angsty enough?))_


	5. Three Hundred and Sixty-Six

nuttysaladtree asked:  
17 with Pepper and Tony, please? Thanks!

 _((Ooooo PepperRony! My fave Tony ship 3333 Also Pepper has Extremis super powers because awesome, hope that's cool bro.))_

* * *

"Corrupt system files detected, reboot recommended. Reboot may be triggered automatically if the corruption spreads." Friday said calmly through the suit's internal speakers.

"Great, excellent, awesome," Tony said aloud as the tower exploded around them.

"Tony. What," Pepper said.

"Oh, you know, the usual, suit's gonna reboot any second, as it does when system files get fried like bacon. It'll take it about 45 seconds to come back, which, yeah, everything's just peachy!"

Sighing, Pepper pointed to the roof of one of the nearby, smaller buildings. Tony adjusted his flight before she asked, "Can we make it there?"

"Gonna try! Thanks."

The suit rebooted forty feet above the roof. Quickly reversing their positions, Pepper landed cradling Tony.

"Thanks for that," Tony said, face plate up as the suit rebooted. Legs glowing brightly, body heating up Pepper scanned the skies for any more surprises. The Falcon seemed to be handling the skies just fine, for now.

"Pep, bad time for this, I know, but," Tony began, "I think I'm in love with you and we really should take care of this first, but just in case. Yeah, I love you."

"I'm at least twelve percent in love with you, too," Pepper said teasingly.

"Pep," Tony whined, "I am at least ninety-five percent in love with you, come on!"

She took her eyes off of their surroundings to give Tony her 'Oh really? Explain. Now.' look.

"Error rate of plus or minus five percent, so really I could be one hundred percent in love with you. Most likely, definitely, OK yes, extremely probable," Tony explained.

"Or you could only be ninety percent," Pepper said wryly.

"Technically, yes, but now that I think about it, I think I must have miscalculated. I am most definitely, probably one hundred percent in love with you."

"System reboot completed."

Pepper ducked her head down to press a quick kiss to Tony's cheek.

"Hot, hot, that's hot. OK, I'm OK," Tony said, then turned his head to press his lips against Pepper's temple. Standing up and flipping his face plate closed he said, "Right, OK. Have fun, honey!"

Pepper sat back on her heels as Iron Man shot off towards The Falcon.


	6. Eight Hundred and Eighty-Two

anonymous asked:  
14-spideynova if you please?

 _((Why yes, I do please. Thank you for asking! Have a random Soul Mate AU, anon. Hope you like it! Sorry if soulmate au's aren't your thing, this one just came to me.))_

* * *

 _Parker House, First Night After the Helicarrier was Destroyed_

Peter looked up from his book ( _Advanced Thermodynamics Fourth Edition_ ) as Sam entered their now shared room toweling his hair dry. The motion raised his slightly small night shirt hem above his low slung pajama pants.

"So Danny takes 'just a minute' very literally and will most definitely hold you to it," Sam said as he walked over to his makeshift bed. Peter stared.

"Seriously, I barely had time to brush my teeth. **Rude** ," Sam complained.

"Why is that **glowing**?!" Peter said, pointing at the scrap of soul mark visible on Sam's exposed skin. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh haha, Webs. Like I'm gonna fall for that one," Sam snorted.

"Dude, I'm not joking," Peter said, somewhat dazed. Sam was nonplussed.

"Sure you're not, Web Head," Sam made a show of looking Peter over, "I don't see any glows from **you**."

Scrambling out of bed, Peter pulled (accidentally ripped) his pajama top off. Sam raised his hands before him, then dropped his towel as he saw Peter's back.

"Shit," Sam breathed out softly. A stellar map was glowing across Peter's upper back. Roughly the size of his spider logo, just off center of his spine

"I think it's some kind of star chart, but I couldn't find any constellations that made sense, and I was actually really worried for a while I was soul bonded to an alien, but then I realized that was silly, but then I got bit by that spider and was kind of worried it might actually be an alien and-" Peter rambled, stopping abruptly when he felt Sam's fingers tracing his soul mark

Sam started laughing.

"Hey! I do not feel like that is at all the appropriate response to finding your soul mate, Bucket Head," Peter said, face flushing.

"Oh man, you must have spent days trying to read this," Sam choked out between laughs, "You're such a nerd, it must of made you so **mad** when you couldn't read it."

"That is so you," Peter sulked, "Getting me steamed before we've even met."

"Sorry," Sam got out. He hugged Peter close, laying his head against Peter's back.

"H-hey! Personal space!" Peter squeaked out at the sudden display of affection.

"Sorry," Sam said sincerely, stepping back.

"Well," Peter said, turning around and glowering down at Sam.

Sam quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"What does it **say**? **How** does it read? Sam, I **swear** if you don't tell me **now** I will **end** you," Peter said, starting off looming but ending up pouting with a whine as Sam remained unmoved by his theatrics.

"It's a map **to** Sol, not from," Sam said, grinning. Groaning, Peter dropped his head to Sam's shoulder.

"Of course it is," Peter muttered against Sam's shirt. Then he perked up and stepped back.

"Lemme see," he said, making grabby hands towards Sam's shirt.

"Rude," Sam said, grabbing Peter's hands. Peter whined and stuck out his lower lip in an attempt at a puppy dog pout.

Rolling his eyes, Sam tugged down his pants and lifted his shirt just enough to show his glowing soul mark.

"No way," Peter said, moving to trace the extremely familiar, glowing, organic molecule across Sam's hip.

"You mean to tell me, all this time I could have just looked at your stupid hips instead of actually inventing a new polymer by myself?" Peter complained. Sam crossed his arms and stepped back.

Peter pulled him into a hug.

"Sorry, sorry, not complaining. It's great, I like your dumb hips, really. I'm just really terrible at this, **this** , this **everything**." Peter said quickly, picking Sam up and cuddling him close.

"Webs! I'm not a bucky bear, put me down!" Sam snapped, embarrassed.

"Eheheh, sorry! Sorry," Peter said, dropping him. Sam clung to Peter for a moment before standing up.

"Jeeze, Webs, I know I'm amazing but chillax," Sam said, feigning calm.

"I found my soul mate! Cut me some slack, Bucket Head. It's not like it happens every day!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said with faked boredom, then with a genuine smile, "You are such a **nerd** , Parker."

"You like it," Peter said, grinning back.

"Cute," Sam said sarcastically, then pushed Peter back to his bed, "Now be excited **quieter** and with more **sleeping**. I am not looking forward to waking up early enough to commute to morning training."

Peter waggled his eyebrows suggestively and opened his mouth, but before he could speak Sam cut him off.

"Sleeping. You. Do it," Sam said firmly from his makeshift bed on the floor.

Peter flopped down and sulked, sighing loudly.

After the third dramatic rolling over and sighing, Sam crawled in under the covers with Peter.

"All your stuff is **basically** my stuff now, so make room for me in **my** bed," Sam said gruffly.

Peter scooted over with a happy squee. Once Sam got situated, Peter glomped onto him and snuggled close, listening contentedly to Sam's heartbeat.

"Going to sleep now, promise!" Peter said. Sighing, Sam re-situated himself and rested his hand in Peter's hair.

"Cuddle bug," Sam muttered accusingly as he closed his eyes.

"I swear Webs if you wake me up for anything less than a mission or breakfast I will break you."

Peter's snoring was his only response.


	7. Nine Hundred and Eighty-Two

_anonymous asked:_  
 _So for the writing ask thing do you think you could do 15 for powerfist?_

 _((Yes I can do PowerFist. And very important information for this ship, absolutely critical, actually, Luke is 6′6′' and Danny is 5′11′'. I love height differences 3. Also I assume y'all want USM unless you specify ? Danny isn't quite as chill in the comics…))_

* * *

"What! Well!" the midway booth attendant said in disbelief as the final tower of (rigged) milk cans toppled under Luke's (relatively weak) softball toss, "Well, it looks like you've, haha, knocked them all down, slugger!"

"That means I get the big one, right?" Luke said with a smirk.

"You sure do!" the attendant said with a forced smile as he hooked down an enormous plush blue shark-puppy.

"When your heart is pure your aim is sure," Danny teased from under his pile of giant plushes (purple panda-duck, red cat-elephant, and orange bear-pig, and now blue shark-puppy).

"Yeah, yeah," Luke said with affected nonchalance. Danny smiled in response, then turned a hopeful expression towards Luke as they passed the ring toss. Various sized pink unicorn-bats beckoned.

"You want **more**?" Luke said in disbelief, honestly unsure how his boyfriend was able to balance his current horde of fluffy, mish mashed plushies as it was.

"My collection is incomplete," Danny said faux-seriously.

Luke was not amused.

"You do know you can just buy them all, right?" Luke said.

"What matters not is the result but the journey," Danny said earnestly. Luke smiled softly for a moment then glowered.

"This is just because Ava started that competition with Sam and Pete," Luke grumped.

"I can assure you that this has nothing to do with such goings on," Danny attempted to say with a straight face.

"Uh huh," Luke said, staring at Danny.

"Besides, we're clearly winning," Danny added with a grin. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm terrible at ring toss, you're gonna have to do this one if you want it that bad," Luke confessed. Danny contemplated this for a moment.

"It is as it must be. My prizes will keep yours company," Danny said, somehow pulling out the required number of tickets from his pocket without losing his plushie pile. The attendant cautiously took the tickets and stacked the rings on the counter in front of the walking plush mountain Danny.

"Seven rings, six tickets. Ring six red bottles to win the grand prize!" the attendant said as he hurried away from potential avalanche of plushies on to other customers. The ring toss was quite popular today and many other couples, and some children were giving it a shot.

Danny picked up four rings and closed his eyes. After a moment of stillness he rapidly flicked the rings out over the bottles, technically ringing eight bottles from where he'd bounced his rings off of others mid flight.

"Wow mommy, I made it, I made it," a little girl clapped in delight as her ring landed on the special bottle.

Danny picked up the remaining three rings and, again, after a momentary pause, threw them blind. Six rings wobbled to a stand still around the red bottles.

"It would appear that I am out of rings," Danny said mildly. The attendant gawped at the plush mountain before him, and shakingly lowered down the giant pink uni-bat plush on top of the pile. The attendant let out an eep and fled to the next customer when the plush mountain said 'thank you'.

Luke snorted and shook his head.

"You're something else," he said fondly, grabbing Danny's hand and leading him down the midway.

"Win your gal or guy a prize! Step right up, step right up! Are you stronger than Thor? Wield the hammer and win a prize!"

"Luke…" Danny said, voice hushed with excitement as he stopped to stare up at truly massive, frowning, fat, green and yellow, hawk winged dragon plushie on top of the Avengers themed strongman pillar. Luke looked up at it in disbelief.

"Sweet Christmas, that thing is bigger than I am!" Luke said.

"Luke," Danny said with urgency, plush pile wobbling. Luke raised his eyebrow.

"Come on, big man! Win a prize for your date!" the game attendant cajoled.

"Luuuuuuuke," Danny whined.

"Fine, fine, fine. But this is it, last one. After this we're going to watch the dancing dog show and eat fried everything," Luke said mock-sternly.

Noises of happy agreement issued forth from the mountain of fluff.

Luke handed his tickets to the attendant stepped up to the platform.

"Alright big man, you think you can beat She-Hulk?" the attendant said as he handed the larger (and sneakily lighter) hammer to Luke with showmanship.

Luke raised his eyebrow at the dodgy power rankings on the strongman pillar.

"Does she know you've got her under Cap? I'm pretty sure she won't be happy with that," Luke sassed back, twirling the hammer one handed.

"Hah, I didn't design it, bud. You scared to disappoint your girl or you gonna take your shot?"

"My **boy** , and step back," Luke said, raising the hammer.

"OK, OK, hotshot, just doin' my job, sheesh," the attendant said as he sauntered back to his post.

Luke brought down the hammer.

The weight leapt up, past Hawkeye, past The Falcon, past Iron Man and She Hulk, clearing Captain America and Thor. The game clamoring and flashing loudly as the weight passed through Hulk and out the top, bouncing off the giant plush dragon-bird plush and sending it rocking.

"Uh, whoops," Luke said, rubbing the back of his head and gently placing the hammer on the ground, next to the platform.

"Holy Toledo," the attendant gawped.

Fair goers stopped to stare.

The hammer split in two, both halves falling over with a clatter.

"Heh, um, my bad," Luke said.

The dragon-bird toppled over, landing on Danny. Plush critters spilling every which way.

"So, I still won that, right," Luke said more than asked.

"Uh, yeah, man. You're the champ," the attendant said dazed.

Danny twirled around with his new plush, nearly twice his size, laughing.

Luke sighed.

"C'mon you dork, I'm starving," Luke said, picking up the now forgotten, lesser plushies from the ground, muttering, "I knew I was gonna wind up hauling these stupid things around."

* * *

 _((I am definitely terrible at keeping things short. This is almost 1000 words, oops. Next up is a SpideyNova fill))_


	8. One Hundred Thirty Six

_Anonymous said:_  
 _Please, more SpideyNova fanfictions. 3_

 _((Well OK. This goes faster if I get a prompt but, uh, have a continuation of that soul mate AU I guess ? Y'all seem to like that one ?))_

* * *

Sam was warm.

Warm and cozy.

Warm and cozy and pleasantly glowy.

Which, come to think of it, was kind of weird. Not that Sam wasn't often glowy, and also warm. All three things happening at the same time though...

And the more he woke up, the more he could distinguish this glowy feeling inside as not the Nova Force. Sam buried his head into his pillow.

His warm pillow.

His warm, glowing pillow.

His warm glowing pillow that really actually felt a lot more like a muscled back than a pillow had any right to feel like.

Reluctantly, bracing himself for a dive towards his helmet and quick escape to The Milano, he opened his eyes.

A glowing star map to Sol greeted him.

On Peter's back.

Oh.

 **Oh**.

This...

This was gonna be weird.

* * *

 _((Hah, I actually wrote something under five hundred words!))_


	9. One Thousand One Hundred and Seventeen

_anonymous asked:_  
 _Hello. 17-spideynova please. Ill hug you so much._

 _((All of a sudden I had to describe an alien invasion. IDK man. Hope this satisfies you bro, and is worthy of your hugs. Just a reminder that spideynova is always gonna be USM / Earth-TRN123. Also this got long so I put it under a cut.))_

* * *

The badoon were invading.

It was going quite a bit more difficult than the badoon had expected.

It could be going better for Earth, though.

Avengers Tower and the surrounding blocks sported shattered facades and blown windows, courtesy of a failed kinetic strike. Shattered tungsten alloy chunks were mixed in with the debris of ruined skyscrapers and re-dead zoms.

Hulks were good for stopping more than gods.

The Baxter Building's automated defenses had attenuated the force of that strike greatly, but not being the giant pillar of ego that had been the now former, former, former Stark Tower, the surrounding buildings were collapsed ruins. Those not completely crushed under the cracked, sizzling, kilometer long, tungsten alloy pillar from where it had been thrown by the surge from the collapsing Fantasti-force Field.

The Triskelion still stood offshore, relatively unscathed. Framed between the split, kilometer high remains of a kinetic bombardment slug.

Noxious black smoke drifted over the city, from fires started by the successful kinetic strikes. The sounds of super powered fighting, panicked civilians, and badoon war cries punctuated the steady background din of battle. The giant DBC screens across the city now broadcast static. The horrific images designed to crush the local population's morale had stopped nearly half an hour ago, the same time as the zoms had dropped re-dead.

Distantly, if one was watching the skies over the Atlantic instead of looking out for zoms, one could see chunks of badoon troop transport and supply ships breaking apart as they entered Earth's atmosphere. Booming explosions shot geysers of cold ocean water up in prismatic displays of force as the munitions of the slowly sinking fleet flagship detonated under the increasing pressure of the sea.

"Watch it, Spidey!" Luke called, taking a blast against his impenetrable skin as Peter's spider sense tripped too late to fully dodge the massive energy blast a rogue badoon sent his way.

"Hoo boy, thanks Powsy!" Peter called as he leapt over Luke to knockout the badoon. Luke grimaced at the nickname..

"Keep your eyes on your enemies. You'll do Sam no good dead," Danny said, too tired to keep up his 'fortune cookie' act.

"Sorry, sorry. Just…" Peter said, reflexively checking his belt for extra web fluid canisters, even though he had run out nine minutes earlier.

"We're worried about that bucket head, too," Ava said, standing up from the unmoving badoon on the ground before her. Her white suit stained and covered in various unsavory fluids.

"It is logical to surmise that with no Earth ships still space worthy that Nova must be the cause of the debris over the angle of entry is too consistent to be pure happenstance to have missed our major population centers so consistently," Amadeus chimed in from his position overseeing rescue efforts. He had lost his power suit seventeen minutes earlier, but had quickly cobbled together some energy shields, scanners, and an EMP gun.

"Yeah Spidey! Don't sweat this, bro, Nova's got it!" Flash called from the roof above the street, "Didn't you hear Fury before we lost contact?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Peter said with a sigh.

Spider-Man stretched out his back and surveyed his teams. Alex, aka 'The Rhino', was resting in the street between the forward elements of Spidey's original team and the rearguard of his 'New Warriors'. Despite his monstrous size and appearance, Alex was really just a kid, barely older than Cho. Peter had hated using him against the zoms while they were still animated. Zoms needed lots of smashing to stay re-dead, and Rhino was his best smasher.

Civilians huddled nearby, the just rescued staring at the carnage with unseeing eyes. Danny moved among them, healing the worst injuries among them with his chi. The long time native New Yorkers sharing tales and comparing this alien invasion to the last one.

Together, Cloak and Dagger were running through the cleared buildings, Cloak's powers making transporting injured civilians easy. Though, they had run out of medical supplies when they were cut off from the SHIELD supply line twenty-three minutes ago.

Ka'zar and Zabu even now were being directed to areas of rubble with life signs. Zabu's feline senses needing only to be pointed nearby to locate survivors, leaving Amadeus more time to calculate and direct the most efficient application of Rhino and Power Man's great strength.

"There's some badoon gathering a couple blocks north, but that's all we can see, Spider-Man!" Squirrel Girl called down from her perch atop the most recently cleared building.

Her squirrel sidekicks called down incomprehensibly.

"No, wait… look!" Squirrel Girl said in excitement, pointing at a rather familiar blue glow arcing across the sky. Finding energy reserves he hadn't known he'd possessed, Peter practically leapt up to the rooftop in a single bound.

"Is that The Falcon?" a mid-aged woman asked, squinting.

"Naw, that's the Avenge-jet," an older man, holding a child, said without looking.

"NOVA!" Peter shouted, waving his arms and leaping up and down in an effort to get his boyfriend's attention.

"Argh, stupid emp blasts, stupid SHIELD tech, stupid BUCKET HEAD DOWN HERE!" Peter said, leaping this time with his spider strength.

Before Peter could land everything was suddenly very, very bright, and very, very blue.

"Bad time for this, I know," Sam began, voice hoarse, then interrupted himself by trying to kiss Peter through his Spider-Man mask. In the pause as Peter rolled up his mask, Sam continued doggedly on, "but I think I'm in love with you-"

Barrier removed, Peter kissed Sam back, rushed and sloppy, happy and angry, terrified and relieved.

"Uh, bros, I think we've been noticed..." Flash called up to them.

Sam pulled back, resting his helmeted forehead against Peter's.

"-and we really should take care of this first," Sam shrugged, more in exhausted resignation than nonchalance, then pressed his lips against Peter's, "but just in case. Yeah," he said, lips moving against Peter's, "I love you."

Peter smiled and hugged him close. Sam grunted, and squeezed back just as hard.

"I love you, too, Space Dork," Peter said, voice rough, "Now come on, let's go kick some alien tail!"

"Pretty sure I win the 'most alien tail kicked today' game, Arach-menace," Sam said with an exhausted smile.

"You stupid teenagers gonna make out all damn day or are we gonna have to fight these ugly bastards ourselves?!" one of the old hat New Yorkers shouted.

Sam made a face, and Peter rolled his eyes. Both gestures mostly lost behind their suits. They both shared a smirk before Peter rolled down his mask.

"Alright Rhino, Tiger, Agent Venom, on me!" Peter began calling orders as he leapt back down, recharged and ready to go.


	10. Seventy One Hundred and Twelve

_anonymous asked:_  
 _Hiya! May I please request a spideyfist prompt with numbers 10 and 14? maybe16tooifit'snottoomuch. Pretty please with a cherry on top?_

 _((I haven't written SpideyFist before, I hope you like it anon! And no it isn't too much. I forgot to put cherries on them tho, oops.))_

* * *

 **10\. "Kiss me now, you idiot."**

Peter let out a huff of frustration, as Danny stepped back from his 'iron hug'.

Peter grabbed Danny's shoulders, then stopping for a moment he pulled off his mask. Grabbing Danny again, he gazed deep into his eyes.

Danny returned Peter's gaze with guarded hope.

"Kiss me now, you idiot," Peter said in exasperation. Danny smiled brightly as he pulled Peter in for a gentle kiss and another fierce hug.

* * *

 **14\. "Why is that glowing!?"**

"Uh, Danny, why is that glowing? " Peter said, staring in confusion at Danny's naked chest. Naked, but not bare. A glowing, golden dragon twisted across his boyfriend's skin. Danny ducked his head, blushing.

And yeah, he was really bad at noticing important, non-life threatening things, he was pretty sure he still would have noticed a glowing dragon… not tattoo on his boyfriend's chest.

"Ah… heart like fire…" Danny failed to explain.

"Uh-huh. So…" Peter reached up a tentative finger and traced the curve of the dragon's glowing neck. Danny shuddered and sighed softly.

"Definitely a sweet spot then," Peter smirked at Danny's response to his light caress.

Danny's blush reached his ears.

* * *

 **16\. "Why do I have a tail?!"**

"Ah, Spider it appears you did not succeed in escaping Loki's pranks after all," Danny said, reaching behind Peter's head to pet his long, fluffy squirrel tail.

"What?" Peter spun around at Danny's words trying to see his new appendage for himself. Danny watched him chase his tail for a few, amused moments.

"Why do I have a tail?!" Peter wailed, falling over as he caught it. Danny knelt down, pulling Peter's head into his lap.

"As far as tails go, it is a nice one," Danny said philosophically.

"Do you really think so?" Peter said clutching under his chin, then blustered, "I mean yeah! Of course my tail is amazing! Pfft, who wouldn't be jealous?"

Smiling, Danny reached down to run his fingers through the soft fur. Peter closed his eyes under his mask and sighed.

"Besides, if it doesn't wear off soon we can always ask Doctor Strange for assistance," Danny added.

Peter hummed and stretched.

"What's the rush?" Peter said with a yawn. His usual panic response derailed from the tail pets.

* * *

 _((this was finished but i forgot the cherries))_

 **20\. With cherries on top.**

"Hey Danny, check it," Peter said around a mouthful of cherry stem, exuding smug as he stuck out his tongue.

"Hn," Danny hummed, inspecting the knotted cherry stem critically. Danny plucked the last two cherries from their shared banana split and popped them in his mouth.

Pouting at the lack of attention, Peter spat the cherry stem on to his napkin and sulkily continued eating ice cream. After a few moments of concentration, Danny stuck out his tongue.

The cherry stems were a surprisingly faithful recreation of the Kun L'un dragon crest he wore as Iron Fist.

Peter nearly choked on his ice cream.


	11. One Hundred and Eighty Two

_spideynovais2gud said:_  
 _Prompt 20; "Wait, did he touch my hand on purpose? Maybe I could drop a small hint and see if he notices." Fandom: Spideynova_

 _((What a cute prompt! Here you go, hope you like it. Takes place the morning before S2E18 Guardians of the Galaxy.))_

* * *

Sam and Peter were walking side-by-side to school, debating the pros and cons of different strategies in their latest co-op game.

"No no no, if you do that we'll miss out on two the shields power up and we need at least three of 'em to last through the mid boss," Sam was trying to explain, when he was pushed against Peter by a passing pedestrian. Peter's fingers brushed against Sam's, holding his hand for the briefest of moments.

Wait, did he touch my hand on purpose? Sam wondered, butterflies spawning in his stomach.

"Nah, we don't need that many shield boosts, if we go this path we'll pick-up way better weapons," Peter was saying.

Maybe I could drop a small hint, see if he notices.

"Yeah, well, I guess we can try it your way," Sam said, then added, "tonight, after patrol?"

"Hah! You know I'm right, Bucket Head, we'll save the galaxy tonight. You'll see!" Peter gloated.

"You know I've **actually** saved the galaxy, for real, right?" Sam tried to brag, but Peter was running ahead.

"MJ, Harry, wait up!"


	12. Four Hundred and Thirteen

_Deejayhearts13_

 _spideyfist fiction( more specifically where they get into a fight then make up)_

 _((figuring out what they were fighting over was a bit tough, but I thought up something. Takes place sometime after the team sans-Peter moves back to the tricarrier but before they move into the Triskellion.))_

* * *

Peter hastily changed from his costume into his street clothes in a secluded back yard nook, before rushing through his front door. The smell of Aunt May's cooking nearly overpowered the cloying sweet scent of incense.

Batroc had kicked him through far too many cars, buildings, and other things that really one spider powered super hero should not be smashed through by one barely a super villain thief.

His everything hurt basically everywhere and he was late meeting up with his boyfriend that had gone ahead and decided to meditate (with his stupid incense) in Peter's room.

"Ugh, stop using this junk in my room! I can't stand it," Peter snapped as he came in, startling Danny out of his routine.

"Ah, my apologies, Peter. I had thought to pass the time waiting constructively," Danny said, pinching the incense out and putting away his supplies, "Aunt May has your plate on the stove."

"Huh? D-Danny wait," Peter said as Danny stepped past him.

"Perhaps you should clear your mind before our next date," Danny said, walking out.

"Danny, I'm, uh, I'm sorry I was such a jerk about the incense," Peter said, holding a wrapped package in his hands.

"Ah, I should have been more considerate of your space, Spider," Danny said, then, as Peter shoved the gift at him, "Thank you."

As Danny started unwrapping it, Peter started rambling.

"Well, no it's OK, no I mean, it's **not** OK. You're my boyfriend and I was a jerk. I said it was OK, I mean, when you asked to use my room back with the helicarrier crashing, and I never said anything then and then you guys moved out."

Peter watched Danny anxiously. Inside the small box was crudely shaped incense cones.

"Do you like it? I was thinking about what I didn't like about the incense and it wasn't the scent, really, it was the combustible base and filler. So I, uh, 'borrowed' the chem lab after school. But they didn't have cone form molds so I had to make them myself. Oh! It's dragonsblood, but not like **actual** dragon blood! Like there's a tree, apparently and its sap is called dragonsblood, and-"

Peter squeaked as Danny pulled him into an 'iron hug'.

"It's perfect," Danny said, pressing a gentle kiss against Peter's lips. Peter smiled with relief.

"I'm sorry, **again** , for being a jerk," Peter said, resting his forehead against Danny's.

"All is forgiven, my spider," Danny said, smiling softly.


	13. Two Hundred and Sixty-Three

_Anonymous said:_  
 _Did you do 10 with spideynova already? :3_

 _((I have not! Have a thing! I shamelessly stole the idea that cosmic dragons are bigots from the Deadpool comics. I'm so lame. Also, some hate speech stuff is said by said bigoted dragon. Also, also, I'm dubbing this AU Space Adventures, since I keep inexplicably putting them in space. I say inexplicably but really, ngl it's because space is awesome. Anyways its the same AU as theSpideyNova "This is exactly what it looks like" prompt.))_

* * *

 **10\. "Kiss me now, you idiot."**

Seventh Planet of the Truhgle System, Grahlbax Cluster, Outer Arm, Gamma Quadrant, The Milky Way

"It's been so long since I've had human! And a Nova, too!" the massive dragon gloated, Sam and Peter clutched together in its mighty grip. Their combined efforts were still not enough to break free, "The Nova Force will season your meat so nicely! Hahaha!"

Sam turned to Peter, "Kiss me!"

"What? Nova this really isn't the time for that, now!" Peter snapped, clearly annoyed. His mask having been lost three hyper jumps ago.

"Kiss me now, you idiot!" Sam snapped, leaning in. Missing his lips he planted a sloppy kiss on Peter's cheek. Peter let out a huff of annoyance but turned into Sam's kiss, careful of the Nova helmet.

"What? What is the meaning of this? Stop that!" the dragon said, appalled. Sam kept the kiss messy and moaned theatrically against Peter's mouth.

"You lesser species are savage enough, but this is unnatural. I demand you cease your lewd display so that I can enjoy my meal!" the dragon boomed. Peter moaned enthusiastically, his lips smacking wetly with Sam's.

"Augh, disgusting. I cannot—" the dragon said, gagging, "I cannot believe you vile lower species actually enjoy going against the natural order so openly!"

The dragon dropped them both and wiped it's clawed hand on the rubble strewn ground.

Turning as one, Nova rocketed them up to deliver a double punch to the dragon's jaw. It staggered.

"Im… possible…" it gasped, collapsing in a thunderous crash of limbs and scales.

Peter clutched his hands under his chin and batted his eyelashes coquettishly at Sam, "My hero!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awesome, I know."


	14. Chapter 14

_charlion asked:_

 _:o I luff your fics. Could you do 9 for spideynova or powerfist?_

 _((thank you~ I love your fics toooo~ The prompts start out angsty, but I can't seem to keep stuff that way. Oh well.))_

* * *

 **SpideyNova**

 **9\. "I'm sorry I made you cry. Please, how can I fix this?"**

"You **always** do this! I'm **done** , I'm flarking **done**!" Nova shouted as he rocketed off in a fury of blue light.

"Sam! Wait, I'm—" Peter called after him, "I'm sorry..."

Peter had finished the debrief alone, endured Fury's all seeing, accusing glower, alone. Eaten a cold, late supper in a dimmed mess hall, alone. And was now, currently, studying in his dorm room. Alone.

The door to their shared dorm slid open with a quiet, breath like shushing sound. Nova flitted through in a blistering blue blur, resolving back into the super suited Sam as he hovered, back to Peter, over his own bed. The door slid closed with a soft whooshing sigh.

Peter dogeared his page and turned around, frowning at Nova. His shoulders were hunched and shaking. Peter's keen hearing could pick the tell tale sounds of stifled tears. Peter dropped his head into his hands with a sigh.

"Sam, I'm sorry," Peter said, looking up at his boyfriend-slash-dorm mate, head still in his hands.

Sam curled in on himself, still floating just above his mattress.

Peter stood up and crossed the short distance from his desk to Sam's bed. He reached out to touch Sam's shoulder, to try and pull him in or maybe just let him know he was there. Sam jerked away and floated up, close to the ceiling. Still pretending he was just mad, and not hurt.

Peter dropped his hand to his side then ran it through his hair, "Sam…"

Peter flipped lightly to the ceiling and crawled cautiously over to Sam. The glow of the Nova force was not pleasant, now, it was too hot. And jagged edged. Peter refused to budge, sweating and waiting. Sam rolled over, keeping his back to Peter.

With each quiet sound from Sam, Peter reached out, stopped and pulled back. Growing more frustrated, each time, his own eyes growing wet.

"I'm sorry I made you cry," Peter finally said, "Please, how can I fix this?"

Sam glared up at him, face wet, "I'm n-n-not," hiccup, "crying. It's hot."

Peter felt his lips quirk up at Sam's stubbornness, then remembered suddenly his enthusiastic retelling of a space battle, "You flew **through** a **star** , Novae don't feel heat."

Sam glared suspiciously up at him.

"You… remembered that?" he asked, guarded.

"Yeah, Bucket Head, I remember that. I'm… I'm sorry I'm terrible at listening sometimes-," an incredulous noise from Sam, " **most** of the time. I really, really like you, like a lot. I'm not not-listening because I don't like you. I promise! It's just, really… really hard for me to **listen**. To really listen to a lot of stuff, to everyone, not just you," the heat dropped down to practically pleasant temperatures, the jagged edges softening out, "I really try to listen, when, you know, I notice. Shit, that sounds really bad. That's not-"

"Webs, you idiot. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sam said, stretching out and floating face to face. Peter looked down, rubbing his hair.

"I… I haven't told anyone, actually," Peter muttered, "About the listening thing. I mean, what kind of leader can't listen?"

"Webs…"

"And what if Coulson demotes me? You're going to liaison with the Guardians when you graduate and Ava really doesn't get… people," Peter started fidgeting, tapping his fingers against his thighs, "And I mean I guess I don't really get people either but I'm doing well! I'm doing ok," he started pacing on the ceiling, "Am I doing OK? Crap what if Fury sends me all the way back to remedial superhero-ing?! I can't handle being a newbie again! Tweens are so mean, they'll tear me up!"

"Pete!" Sam snapped, grabbing Peter's face and turning his head to look at him, "You aren't going to get remedial superhero training, that's dumb. And Fury's gotta accommodate you if you have a learning problem. It's a thing. The law. And I **am** an officer of the law, you know."

"Space law," Peter said, rather mumbled since Sam was still squishing his cheeks. Sam glowered, tears dried but still not all that ferocious.

Peter pulled him in for a rather awkward, upside down hug, snuggling close and knocking off the Nova helmet.

"Watch the helmet, Webs!" Sam grunted and slapped Peter's shoulder. Peter held him tight and swung him around. Legs flailing, Sam shrieked, "I'm not a fucking bucky bear you stupid spider! Put me down!"

* * *

 **PowerFist**

 **9\. "I'm sorry I made you cry. Please, how can I fix this?"**

Danny sat down on the bed next to Luke.

"I'm sorry I made you cry. Please, how can I fix this?"

Luke pulled him in close and buried his face against his fluffy hair. Danny hugged him tight.

"Danny boy, I don't think you can fix this," Luke said sadly, kissing the top of his head.

Danny leaned back gazing earnestly into Luke's red rimmed eyes. He rested his hands on Luke's damp cheeks.

"Return with me to Kun L'un."

Luke smiled sadly.

"As what? Your 'friend'? Kings need heirs."

"The crown of Kun L'un is not inherited. Even if it were, it wouldn't be the first time an adopted child reigned... however... I cannot take a spouse without the council's approval," Danny said, voice soft.

"Are you... proposing to me?" Luke asked, skeptical.

"Would that I could ask you to wed me, but I cannot make that decision on my own," Danny said, looking away. Luke frowned.

"That's some B.S. You have free will and you can marry whoever you want!" Luke snapped, "I ain't just saying that 'cause it's me you'd be asking, either! It sounds like some old monks need their butts whupped."

Danny turned back to Luke, smiling brightly, "So you will challenge the council for my honor?"

Luke gazed back, thoughtful.

"Yeah. I guess I'm gonna have to."

* * *

 _((The Thunderer (Lei-Kung) did adopt this Danny Rand, too, I'm gonna go ahead and declare that. Since we know effectively nothing about this Iron Fist's back story I'm just cobbling it together from 616 and my headcanons.))_


	15. Three Hundred and Seventy-Nine

_hookahpop said:_  
 _Writing prompt 5 for spideynova? Please ^^_

 _((We'll put this one in the Space Adventures AU. I made up reptarians because I'm lame. They're like scaly dinosaur aliens, mkay?))_

* * *

 **5\. "Wait, wait, wait. What happened to plans B through L?!"**

"Alright, Nova. Plan M!" Star-Lord called out from behind his cover.

"On it!" Nova called, suddenly executing a flashy series of maneuvers mid air, drawing blaster fire and even a few plasma bolts away from Star-Lord's position.

"Wait, wait, wait. What happened to plans B through L?!" Spider-Man called from where he was wrestling with a massive, frilled reptarian cyborg.

Star-Lord took careful aim with his element gun and froze a cluster of now exposed reptarians.

"Didn't you pay attention to Master Rocket's plan?" Nova called, though sounding more amused than annoyed.

Spider-Man decked the scaly alien in the back of the head and she staggered, dazed. Spidey twisted off her cybernetic tail and gave her a kick to the now exposed port. She crashed down with a shriek.

"Uh, yeah, that's kinda why I've been busy over here!" he snapped, leaping over to Rocket's position.

Rocket looked up from where he was tinkering with a gravimetric device and burst out laughing. Up in air Sam joined in, just barely dodging a wild plasma blast.

"Guys…" Star-Lord said in reproach. Leaping out and charging forward, freezing a trio of reptarians unlucky enough to be in his way.

"I still do not understand your jokes," Drax said, pulling his dagger from a fresh reptarian corpse.

"I am…Groot."

"Wait, wait, wait, what joke?"

"It is done! Let us make haste!" Gamora called over the comms.

"Nova get Quill! Come on, humie, let's blow this joint," Rocket called, finishing a connection in the device and climbing up to Groot's shoulder.

"Are you telling me you don't need this stupid tail? What the frick frack, guys?!"

Taking careful aim Rocket pitched the device, "Hah! Naw, I just thought it'd be funny."

"I am Groot."

"Well I'm not leaving it!" picking up the tail, Spider-Man ran along with Groot and Rocket. Drax joining up just before the massive implosion collapsed in behind them.

"It will make a fine trophy."

The Milano descended, cargo bay doors open.

"Hmph, typical males. I would have taken the frill, to ruin her status amongst her warriors. Now you have made a sworn enemy instead," Gamora said from the cargo bay controls, the boys (and tree) leaping in.

"It was hilarious and totally worth it."

"It was not!"

"I am Groot."


	16. Forty-Nine

_furdonkadonk asked:_  
 _Imagine Peter using Sam's helmet as a cereal bowl._

 _((hahaha whatta nerd, let's imagine))_

* * *

"Webs have you seen my helmet?" Sam called from their shared room upstairs.

"Uhh.." Peter looked down at his cereal 'bowl'. "NO I HAVEN'T SEEN YOUR STUPID HELMET!"

He started shoveling cereal into his mouth at possibly record breaking speed. The sounds of his room being ransacked drifted downstairs.

* * *

 _(( holy moly did i actually write under fifty words? amaze ))_


	17. 413

_(( crimesofadeadpool you cruel cruel shipper you. hah! I kid, I totally deserve this. I'm posting these prompts as I finish them, since you asked for so many, lol.))_

 _((also this in the space adventures AU, huh, maybe I should make a separate ficlet collection just for these chapters ? ))_

* * *

 **3\. "We probably shouldn't have named it The Titanic…"**

The strange lights of hyperspace rippled as the ship shuddered.

"Ah, Sam. Is the little mauve light supposed to be blinking at me? I don't think it's supposed to blinking at me," Peter said from the engineer's control panel.

"Mauve is bad make it stop blinking!" Sam called from the helm. Though helm might imply a magnitude of ship that this craft was most certainly not.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

The not-lights outside the view ports distorted into nearly plaid before vanishing into the black void of space. Shrill alarms blared as Sam, his helmet, a few discarded wrappers, and most concerningly some important looking bolts started floating. His rumpled night shirt and boxers billowing out in the lack of gravity.

"It stopped blinking!"

"No fucking shit, Webs!"

Sam pushed off. He snagged his helmet on his way to the engineering console. Grabbing a zero g hand hold he came to rest looking at the read outs. Peter dodged out of his way.

"Ooh is that a chocolate bar?"

"Das't it, we're losing life support. Get in your suit, web head," putting on his helmet Sam ripped off the front panel and left it floating. Reaching into the electronic guts of the engineering controls he started attempting repairs.

"Umm… about that," Peter said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

" **What** ," Sam said, turning to level a very unamused glare Peter's way.

"Weellll you know how you said I should trade the chitauri suit for a kree suit at the last stop, right?"

"Yes," reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose, Sam let out a slow breath.

"I was totally gonna, but then I saw this-"

"You have no suit."

"Well, to put it bluntly, yes. I have no space suit."

"Peter."

Peter swallowed. Sam pointed to the bulkhead leading to the rest of the small ship.

"Get. Dressed."

"I'm getting, I'm getting!"

"And don't forget the units!"

A short, angry time later Nova (with the now glowing Peter) was glaring at the now scrapped former chituari ship.

"You das't web headed spider, my Nova Force is not your personal space suit!"

"I said I'm sorry, Sam. I really did mean to get a kree space suit, but there was this-"

"Ugh. I cannot believe this schlag bait!"

The ship listed, displaying almost mockingly the red spray painted Nova Corp logo and name scrawled hastily on the side.

"Well, my little light bulb, we probably shouldn't have named it The Titanic…"

* * *

 _(( crimesofadeadpool sent me nine prompts, if you were wondering ;-; ))_

 _((In other news, Peter is no longer allowed to name things. Hah. Poor Sam. And what the frick did Peter find that was so distracting and worth a space suit? Will these two idiots ever get back to The Milano? Is Sam gonna keep his promise when they do? We may never know.))_


	18. Chapter 18

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"6. "Oh, take me to church!"/span/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Spider-Man was wearing a dress./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, baby boy, take me to church!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was short./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shut up."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was red./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So tsuntsun, Spidey! So cruel, but it's OK. I know underneath all those glares and harsh words your spidery heart beats only for your dear Wadey-kins! I mean, why else would you be wearing my faaaaaa~vorite color?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I don't wanna talk about it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It sparkled./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It is such a beautiful dress, Spidey! And it really shows off your spectacular ass!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The matching red heels also sparkled./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm not trying to show off my ass, Wade!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The ornate silver choker gleamed, like dew covered webs in the moonlight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sorry, my bad! Your eyes are really lovely sweetie! So brown and brooding!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Your hair, so lush and fluffy, very Andrew Garfield."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wade…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes honey bunches of oats?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm wearing my mask."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And what a lovely mask it is dearie!"/p 


	19. Chapter 19

_**Notes** : SpideyNova ramblings with Charlion_EM over on tumblr resulted in the idea that Sam builds a Nova teleporter solely to prank Peter._

* * *

The first few times his food goes missing, Peter thinks nothing of it. He's always been a bit spacy. Forgetting to buy groceries is something that has happened often enough that it isn't weird. But when the hot sauce that Sam left starts running low Peter knows something is up.

Though he really should have noticed when he kept running into his end table. He had THOUGHT it was a little too far to the left, but his cunning mark on the floor hadn't moved. Hadn't appeared to move, at any rate.

When he goes to change one evening and all the white on his new suits are pink he's sure it has to be Sam. Sam's the only that knows he actually really likes neon pink. And also knows how embarrassed he is by liking screaming pink.

But HOW. How is that stupid buckethead pranking him WHEN HE'S HOME.

He's too embarrassed to say anything about figuring out the pranks at first. He'd been wondering, out loud, around Sam, if he hadn't ticked off some witch and forgotten about it and now was being haunted by spirits in retaliation.

To be fair this actually happened to Luke on more than one occasion. And Ava at least twice, that he knew about. Danny dealt with so much weird mystical stuff that he was kind of surprised he was still sane to be honest. And he always though Cloak and Dagger were kind of witchy. Then Amadeus had really ticked off that one warlock… and somehow Kazar had gotten haunted by a pack of terror birds that one time.

But. Still. Maybe he could pretend he had been haunted after all and got the ghost exorcised…

He's still decided between pretending he hired an exorcist versus demanding to know how Sam is pranking him so thoroughly when he's crawling in through the window. Then he's staring in confusion at his now ruined curtains.

How did he rip through the curtains?

"What is it this time? Staple the curtains to the wall? That's kind of dumb…" he mutters to himself. Then stares stupidly at the dangling curtain hardware that he'd accidentally ripped from the wall.

"What the thwip?"

He pulls his mask off to get a clearer look, and nearly flings the remains of his curtains on the floor before remembering his strength.

"Blast that buckethead!"

His entire bedroom has been carefully webbed to the ceiling. Everything, even the blankets are webbed to the bed. And the pillows! He stops out to the living room, which really isn't far enough away for a good stomp. And also he's on the top floor and his neighbors work days so he doesn't actually stomp.

BUT HE THINKS REALLY HARD ABOUT STOMPING as he walks very quietly and angrily to his living room slash dining room slash kitchenette. He stares in quiet disbelief as he steps through his door. Only distantly noting in that part of his brain that is always evaluating the terrain, that the door is also upside down.

"Oh Heck and double hockey sticks. I am gonna kick that space cadet's tail. No wait, I will find a witch, give him a tail AND THEN KICK IT YOU STUPID USELESS–"

So it turns out that the witch formerly known as Asguardian is now The Wiccan, or possibly just Wiccan, but either way, not the point. The point was he refused to give Nova a tail even if he totally deserved one. And asking any other witch he knew was out of the question because Sam had been Sam around them and Peter didn't want to actually hurt him.

Or turn him into a rabbit. Which Doctor Strange had offered to do because apparently those were the sorts of spells one kept lying about when one was the most powerful sorcerer in the universe. Seems like tails would be more popular but whatever. And, yes, Nova Rabbit would be hilarious, but rabbits were kind of scaredy cats already and he did not need to explain to Mrs. Alexander why her son had had a heart attack. And not even on the clock, either.

He shuddered. No way, Mrs. Alexander was scary. He'd rather face the sinister six, plus Miles' crazy draggoblin. On half an hour of sleep and hungry, to boot.

Anyways, justice thwarted, he might as well track Sam down to force him to fix his stuff nicely ask for his help cleaning up. He swung out the window humming to himself.

"Now where oh where has my little star gone, where oh where can he be~"


	20. Chapter 20

_**Notes** : i don't have the energy to keep track of continuity right now so have a short little thingummy_

 _prompt from imagine-otps "Imagine your OTP doodling on each other because they are bored"_

 _Fandom: Ultimate Spider-Man_

 _Ship: SpideyNova_

 _nsfw implied, they're in their early 20s here_

* * *

Sam made a quiet noise of curiosity as Peter's finger tracing lazy nonsense across his skin was replaced with a… marker?

"That better not be one of my ten dollar art markers, Webs," he mumbled into the pillow. Peter continued his drawing.

"Noooooooo…" he drawled out. Sam groaned and moved to sit up. Peter pressed his other hand into the small of his back, keeping him still.

"Webs…"

"Shh, be still, you're gonna ruin it Sparky."

Sam growled and flopped back down. Then spying a few markers within easy reach he grabbed one (nova force blue coincidentally) and twisted around. Not as flexible as his spidery boyfriend, but being a yoga guru did help.

He couldn't see what Peter was doodling on him, but he grabbed his boyfriend's leg and started drawing swirling stars and nebulae. Peter giggled at the feel of the marker against his skin, but didn't pull away.

They got halfway through covering each other with doodles, drawings, and words; all of varying talent and appropriateness. When Sam Wilson's voice called out through the tower intercoms,

" **Avengers Assemble**!"


	21. Chapter 21

_Request/Prompt: Okay you want ideas for spideynova?What about...spider-man and nova going to the cinema!ALONE!TOGETHER!But the problem is that they did not pick the film,their friedns film is romantic and..sam is sitting next to peter of course!When there was a big romantic scene with kissing and other stuff sam looked at peter and started to couldn't take it and said on Peter that he need to go to the after a lot of time he isn't Peter is going to the bahtroom to see what's going on with Sam.I do notknow how to continue it...i think you will do better!Andtw sorry if my english was bad :c I'm from i hope i helped a little... c:_

 _laulrakillermachinimas Aw that is a cute prompt! I don't have the focus to write a proper ficlet, but here you go._

* * *

Danny had lured Sam and Peter to the movies under false pretenses. Promising a movie on him, with the team. Well the movie **was** on him, but the team was nowhere to be seen. Danny had made himself scarce after buying their tickets, claiming an urgent and unexpected issue at Rand Industries that needed his CEO authority to resolve.

Sam and Peter side eyed each other uneasily. On the one hand, free movie, on the other hand… significant potential for awkward boners and unrecoverable embarrassment. But, well, **free stuff**.

Free stuff did win out, especially paired with the gift card for drinks and snacks. If either of them were less oblivious this would definitely raise some concerns about potential traps, or at the very least underhanded motives of potentially sneaky kung fu masters.

The movie was a summer romcom. Dumb, funny and a bit naughty. Sitting next to each other was nice, Peter's knee kept brushing against Sam's, and not a few times their hands brushed against each other going for the popcorn.

The theater was dark enough to hide Sam's blushing at the feel of Peter's breath against his ear as he whispered inappropriate, snarky comments about the leads. Sam wasn't quite as punny, but he was at least as snarky. Peter's blushing was also hidden by the dark theater.

When Peter rested his hand on Sam's knee and leaned over to snark during the 'love' scene Sam blurted out some lame excuse and grabbed his ever present bag (not a purse, das't it, not everyone's super suit can fit under their clothes, thanks), bolting for the restroom.


	22. Chapter 22

_Anonymous asked:_  
 _So if Pete and Sam were watching Star wars, would Sam totally be like, 'This shit is totally unrealistic, its more like this...' and would Pete just be like... 'Sam, its just a fantasy movie'_

 _Em: omg yes also have a little thing from Extra-verse_

* * *

"Ugh! The explosions are all wrong!" Sam exclaimed flinging up his arms dramatically.

"Dude, it's just a movie," Peter said, "Calm down."

"Man, the only thing they got right is the light saber noise. And I guess the pew pew gun sounds," Sam said, crossing his arms and leaning back into the couch, clearly sulking.

"I love pew pew guns," Petra said with a giggle.

"Pew pew guns are fun," Peter agreed.

"Hmph, whatever," Sam grumped.

"Well, if you don't wanna watch Star Wars I can think of a few things we could do," Peter said with a waggle of his eyebrows.


	23. Chapter 23

_((previously I had mentioned how Kaine might be a bit more tactile because of the Other and spider powers and stuff so then Nonnie sent in:))_  
 _Anonymous asked:_  
 _Kaine: *starts rubbing up against Miguel* Miguel: Kaine, what the shock are you- Kaine: Shut up and let me do this! *continues rubbing*_

 _((haha something like))_

* * *

Kaine dropped down on the sofa, nearly on top of Miguel. Wordlessly he squirmed up under his arm, gaze firmly focused on the holo feed.

"Uh, Kaine?"

"The fuck do you want?"

Miguel set down his work tablet and pulled Kaine into a full, cuddly hug.

Kaine growled irritably and snuggled closer refusing to look away from the holo-vee.


	24. Chapter 24

_bbb35 asked:_  
 _Luke stared hard at Peter, who was reclining on his bed to study homework, and was wearing only his boxers, and Luke's own zip-up hoodie._

* * *

Luke lay half on Peter, reading over his shoulder.

"Pete, man, this isn't even our textbook. What are you doing?" he complained, nuzzling against Peter's neck.

"Uh, sorry, studying up on long chain hydrocarbon compounds and easily accessible petroleum alternatives. Gotta do my part!" Peter said, making a 'thwip' gesture.

"Uh huh, don't we have SHIELD scientists to do that for us?" Luke asked, kissing the back of Peter's neck. Peter sighed and leaned back into his kisses.

"Yeah, but they're too slow," Peter said. Then dog eared his page and turned around, wrapping his arms around Luke's shoulders.


	25. Chapter 25

_bbb35 asked:_  
 _Peter: Sure, why don't I just stroll up to Principal Coulson and say, hey I heard your living with Hawkeye. And I wonder if you have any advice for a young aspiring gay kid, who is hot for his black male teamate?_

* * *

Ava looked at Peter like he was being particularly dense, "Or you could read the SHIELD handbook?"

Peter cocked his head and blinked. Ava sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose.

"You know, the handbook that all of us were given when we signed up with SHIELD?" Ava tried again.

"Uhhh, hahaha, yeessss, totally that… handbook that I totally, um, read thoroughly through from cover to cover," Peter said nervously. Ava stared at him. Peter wilted, "Just kidding, I didn't even know we had a handbook."

Ava held her hands up as if pleading with an unmerciful universe, dropping her tablets stylus for emphasis, "Spidey, how have you survived this long?"

"Haha funny story-"

"That was a rhetorical question. The handbook covers, amazingly enough, this exact situation, like they've had to deal with this before, or something," Ava said dryly. Her sarcasm and joking was getting better with practice, but she was still a bit deadpan on her delivery.

"Oh, um, yes. That makes sense," Peter said, then turned back to his own tablet and homework. Ava picked up her stylus and resumed her own lessons.

"Soooo, do you have a copy of-"

"You can't date your teammates, one you has to request a transfer," Ava cut him off, "Now please, can we get back to studying the thermodynamic properties of greases and desiccants?"

"Oh, um, yeah, sure."


	26. Chapter 26

_For crimesofadeadpool_  
 _I'm only like a year late filling this..._

* * *

 **4\. "Gee, that was fun."**

"Gee, that was fun!"

"Oh yes, getting shot at by vampire monkeys was on the top of my 'fun things to do today' list!" Spider-Man snarled, shaking off ash.

"Oh boy! I'm glad I could help with your list! What's next? What's next? Ooh ooh, is it watching massive, lubed, pistons thrusting and-"

"That is the grossest description of a hydroelectric plant I have ever heard."

"Why, thank you baby boy!"


	27. Chapter 27

_Another fill for crimesofadeadpool_

* * *

 **14\. "Why is that glowing!?"**

"Deadpool!"

"Baby boy! You've returned to me! Oh how I've-"

"Why is that **glowing**!?"

Deadpool held up the device and gave it a shake.

Something rattled.

"Oh, huh, I guess it's defective," he tossed it over the side of the building.

Peter dived after it with a yelped 'spidey-sense'.

The glow flared just before he grabbed it.

"Spidey?" Wade asked, peering over the edge.

A very angry squirrel, in a tiny Spider-Man suit, glared up at him from the side of the building.

"Oh! So that's what that does!"

"Chiiiik Chukka!"


	28. Chapter 28

_Yet another for the lovely Crimes_

* * *

 **2."They kept the room warm, at least."**

Danny blinked furiously at the sudden light in the pitch black cell.

"How do you get in these messes, man?" Luke, definitely not Power Man, don't call him that, asked. Danny held out his hands, bound with mystical chi shunting manacles. Luke sighed as he crushed them.

The sounds of mooks being soundly thrashed still came from down the hall. Danny tried to channel his chi and winced as it sputtered out.

"Sweet Christmas we don't got time for this, come on," Luke said, picking his still mostly mystically bound self up and heading back out the cell. Jessica looked up from her handiwork.

She reached over and tore off the perfectly normal duct tape from Danny's mouth.

"Ow, ow, ow, dragon's bones Jess!" he complained.

"Don't be a baby big bad kung fu master. How'd you piss off so many ninjas this time?"

Danny scowled, still being carried by Luke as they made their way back out.

"Existing, knowing his luck. They kept the room warm, at least," Luke said. Danny made to protest but stopped and thought a moment.

"Yeah, it was pretty comfy, all things considered. I should write them a thank you card."


	29. Chapter 29

_I think there's only one prompt from you left unfilled now, Crimes! Yay, progress!_

* * *

 **18\. "This is exactly what it looks like."**

"Mommy! Daddy! Pony!" Dani exclaimed, waving cheerfully.

Danny, the elder and godfather of the younger, rubbed the back of his head. He looked around the remains of his partners living room.

"What-" Luke began.

"Neigh," said the draft horse. Dani clapped and giggled from her perch on it's back.

Danny shrugged, trying to appease them with a smile. Luke and Jessica were unmoved.

"This is exactly what it looks like," he settled on.

"I can't believe you **rented** Dani a horse," Jessica said, rubbing the bridge of her nose and sighing.

Danny blushed and had the decency to look embarrassed, "Bought, actually."

"What in Christmas are we gonna do with a **horse** in **New York** ?"


	30. Chapter 30

_"Anonymous said:br /Hi, kind of random but do you think that you could write an accidental double date powerfist and spideynova for ultimate spiderman? Pretty please! 3_

 _((Sure! That sounds very cute! And again, sorry it took so dang long!))_

* * *

"I guess this place isn't as lame as I thought," Sam said.

"See, Bucket-Head! I knew you'd have fun!" Peter said, swinging their hands back and forth. Sam smiled then looked away.

"You're just happy SHIELD agents get Met Memberships," Sam said, not really bored but pretending.

"Whatever, next time we're going to the planetarium," Peter said

Sam pretended to yawn in boredom.

Peter stopped to pull out his camera. and take some pictures of the autumn blooming herbs. Sam watched him for a moment, smiling softly. Then he looked away, people watching.

Peter took the opportunity to snap a few candid pictures of him, the angle making his hair glow in the sunlight.

"Webs? Sam!" Luke's voice called out. Peter remained crouching for a few moments longer, catching Sam's expressions before he turned to face Luke.

"Luke! Danny! What are you losers doing here?" Sam asked, laughing. Peter stood up and waved.

"Hey guys! Have you seen the Chinese artifacts yet? We're on our way there now," Peter said, excited.

"Indeed we have just come from there. The bronzework was still stunning though it is much aged," Danny said, smiling and reaching out to embrace Peter.

"Or is it cool because it's so old, huh?" Luke asked, he and Sam fist bumped.

Danny hugged Sam and Luke gave Peter a friendly slap on the back. He staggered only a little bit.

"Ah, my heart has the soul of a philosopher," Danny smiled as he stepped back. Sam laughed.

"You're all a bunch of nerds. Let's go look at the old pots and go do something **fun** !" Sam said, rolling his eyes and grabbing Peter's hands. Luke and Danny went with them.

"This **is** fun, Bucket-Head. Come on, are you an artist or not?" Peter said. Sam blew a raspberry at him. Danny shook his head and Luke laughed.


	31. Chapter 31

annnnd this finishes all of crimesofadeadpool's prompts from nearly a year ago lol.

* * *

 **Luke/Jess/Danny**

 **19\. "Well, that went better than expected."**

Danny stared at the singed remains of the koi pond in the foyer of the fancy restaurant he'd booked their reservations at.

Luke looked around at the destroyed front half of the floor.

Jessica looked up through the damaged ceiling, where a dragon shaped hole currently ran.

All the way up to the night sky.

"Well, that went better than expected," she said.


	32. Chapter 32

Sam bit into the zucchini bread muffin with no small trepidation. Peter watched him with bated breath. He chewed slowly, thoughtfully.

"Could use less salt," Sam said, Peter drooped at the criticism. Sam hastily crammed the rest of it in his mouth and grabbed another.

"You want **more** ?" Peter said, perking up. Sam grunted around his mouthful of food. "You mean I actually baked something edible?!"

"Yeah, well, you only did it with my help, don't go burning down your kitchen or anything," Sam said, pretending to be gruff.


	33. Chapter 33

_CharChar's Prompts Angst_  
 _Spideynova: It wasn't supposed to be this way._

* * *

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," Sam said, voice cracking. He twisted the small vase filled with flowers between his palms.

"I should have-" he choked on his words and took a shuddering breath.

"I should have been there for you," He said, empty. Drained.

"I don't even remember what your fave flowers are," he laughed wetly, as he sat his vase of solid pink and red carnations, with ambrosia and maidenhead ferns down. There was not a whole lot of room between the plushies, bucky bears, letters and other flowers.

"Typical that **now** New York loves you," Sam sighed, rearranging the cleanest spider-man plush to cuddle up with his flowers.

"Don't worry, Webs. I'll keep Earth safe for you. For everyone."


End file.
